


漩 涡

by minami_bee



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minami_bee/pseuds/minami_bee
Summary: Kwin X Lil ghost





	漩 涡

木子洋从浴室出来时王琳凯正趴在床上玩手机，两条腿赤裸着打晃，旁边switch屏幕荧光闪烁，显然是游戏玩到中途停下。他走路像猫一样十分轻盈，几乎悄无声息地来到王琳凯身边。王琳凯吓了一跳，差点儿从床上翻下去。木子洋一把捞住他，问你干嘛呢宝贝儿？

其实他们是初次见面，不过调情这种事与相熟与否无关。王琳凯受了这句宝贝，泰然自若地拿起手柄朝他比划：“马里奥赛车玩吗？”

“你不是来真的吧？”他问，低头去看游戏花里胡哨的界面。他下秀场马上就被王琳凯的助理带到这儿来，什么意思昭然若揭。他不是那种人家勾勾手就跟着走的廉价野模——只要他不想，谁都请不动。不过王琳凯还是有点意思的，本人有意思，背后的人更有意思。可现在主动约他的人显然对游戏更有兴趣，兴致勃勃地跟他讲摩托选哪个轮子看起来最帅。木子洋对游戏缺乏兴趣，但小孩儿乖乖被他揽在怀里样子可爱，他下巴蹭着王琳凯头发，闻到了酒店洗发露的味道。这里标配洗护是范思哲的，味道香得呛人，着实并非偷情好去处。他搞不清楚王琳凯是没有察觉抑或恃宠而骄，木子洋早就听闻没人管得住他。

王琳凯玩的很非常认真，木子洋则心不在焉，他单手操作，随便配的小车根本没跑起来，碧琪公主在赛道上气得直跺脚。他一只手原本搭在王琳凯膝盖上，小孩瘦弱、骨节突出，被他碰到时含笑说了句好痒。木子洋不动声色中，指尖自膝窝滑至脚踝，检查到每一寸皮肤都光洁紧绷，这是具足够动人的年轻身体。

“别闹，”王琳凯说，“没看到我要第一了吗。”

木子洋吻他耳后与脖子上的动脉，亲的每一处都可以成为致死要害。王琳凯躲避着他的呼吸，说你干嘛你干嘛，玩游戏不可以这样子耍赖。木子洋捏住他下巴，逼迫对方扭过头来看自己。像王琳凯这种黑眼仁大、白眼球少的类型，做任何表情表情看起来都比实际年龄更幼稚，他终于放弃在看不到画面的情况下继续游戏，以孩子的口吻认真问道：“你是不是着急想干我？”

“是啊，”木子洋说话声音很轻，又含着笑，手摸到王琳凯两腿之间，那里半软半硬已经有了反应，“你不是也着急想让我干你？嗯？”

“不是，”王琳凯口是心非，耳朵尖正在逐渐变红，“游戏比你好玩儿。”他看起来不是害羞，大概是天生体质敏感、表层皮肤纤薄，所以能够轻而易举观察到毛细血管扩张后的颜色。

“都还没玩过我，怎么知道我没有游戏好玩儿？”

王琳凯沉默，于是他沉默，原本暧昧的、流淌的空气也随之沉默。他们对视，正博弈谁才应该是这场游戏先举手投降的那个。微信铃音响了，但声音仿佛是从千百万光年外遥遥地、不值一提地传来，木子洋知道不是自己的，他踏进这间房门手机就关机被王琳凯的助理收走。王琳凯瞥了一眼屏幕，若无其事地说：“我老公。”

将对方用力按到在床上并不需要花费什么力气，王琳凯与他的体格差距注定连像样的挣扎都做不到。他像没搞清楚发生了什么，呆呆地含着自己的手指关节，睫毛短促浓黑，遮挡住慌乱四下张望的眼睛。木子洋先失去耐心，于是成为这段偷情中的被动方；王琳凯则任凭他为所欲为，以天真无邪的姿态演出完美受害者形象。他撕破了假面决定迅速进入正题，却发现自己彻底上当受骗。他摸到一手湿粘的润滑剂从后穴滴滴答答地已经流到大腿内侧，王琳凯抬眼看他，露出一个虎牙尖尖的笑容。

“Surprise?”

插入时王琳凯发出了近乎啜泣的呻吟，木子洋一只手按着他的肩膀不许他乱动，另一只手去牵住了对方给一点安慰。吻他嘴唇可以尝到桃子香型牙膏的味道，王琳凯到底还不是将玩世不恭武装到了每一处，他泪眼朦胧地、可怜兮兮地将小脸皱成一团：“你弄得我好痛。”

“因为你比处女还紧，宝贝儿。”

这倒不是假话。王琳凯比同龄人的规格小上太多，木子洋也很惊奇自己的鸡巴竟然能够塞进这样一个窄小的屁股里面。王琳凯假装根本没听到木子洋说了什么把脸转向床头柜，他竟然还害羞了，反应实在很好玩。只许他玩儿别人，不许别人玩儿他，木子洋当然不允许他逃，这场性爱他们必须成为共犯，“看着我，”他说，“看看谁在干你。”

“Kwin，”他答，带着鼻音。

“叫我洋哥吧，”木子洋说。

王琳凯当然不肯叫他哥，最开始他还兴致勃勃试图与木子洋分庭抗礼争个高下，却很快体力不支败下阵来。木子洋本来也不是什么勤快的人，不过他不需要耗费太多力气就足够将对方操的死去活来。小孩比想象中还娇嫩，稍微用点劲去抓他、按他、抚摸他就足以留下通红的指痕。他乳头原本只有小小的一颗，被木子洋吸的肿胀不堪，可怜兮兮得挺立着。小孩已经彻底瘫软在床上，两条腿夹不住他的腰，木子洋就在他后腰垫了个枕头。王琳凯的活是真的烂，根本不懂得怎么去取悦对方，只会说我不要了真的不要了，就好像之前自己润滑好试图去骑木子洋的人不是他。木子洋很听话，他说不要就停下来，拨开王琳凯散乱的刘海去亲他额头。王琳凯茫然无措，视线都没有聚焦，还不能理解发生了什么。木子洋看他呆呆的样子觉得十分可爱，故意逗他：“我也累了，既然你不要那我拔出去了。”

这时他才幡然醒悟般去搂住木子洋仰脸看他，木子洋在这场性事中占据了绝对主导地位，此时心情正好，很有耐心等待对方做出回应。

“不行，”他说，脸贴着木子洋的手臂，话声是通过血肉与骨骼直接渗透进去的缥缈共振，“你还没操透我呢。”

木子洋清晰地察觉到自己阴茎抽动了一下。王琳凯不肯叫他哥，却表现出弟弟特有的狂妄，总觉得自己会得到最大限度的容忍。他翻过来王琳凯将姿势换成换成背后位，王琳凯慌张地问了句“干嘛？”，很别扭地扭了一下，木子洋立刻扶着他的腰说：“不许动。”

他语调压的很低，王琳凯顿时连指尖都麻了。他喜欢刺激，喜欢新鲜的一切，也喜欢现在正在干他的陌生人——一个多小时之前他们只在通稿上见过彼此。而陌生人此刻呼吸火烫，令他不自觉地汗毛倒竖，他和男朋友很少用背后位。

“别这样，”他说，用指尖去碰撑在他身体两侧的木子洋的手，“有话好好……”

说不下去了，他几乎称得上是发出了一声惊叫。木子洋毫不留情扣住他肩膀捅进最深处，快感过于强烈和痛苦并无区别，他挣扎着想要从木子洋身边逃开，然而木子洋已经彻底失去了一切耐心，并不想跟他继续进行虚与委蛇的试探，每顶弄一下都仿佛施刑。王琳凯应该是哭了，将脸埋进枕头里、肩膀在抽动。但木子洋伸手去摸他两腿间的性器滚烫坚硬，贴在小腹上，前液将那一块的皮肤濡湿得一塌糊涂。

“又撒谎，”他说，“爽不爽？”

王琳凯连喘息都已经带上了鼻音，近似抽泣地说好舒服。人或许是生来带着一些受虐因素的，能再次将痛苦也转化为欲情，是将性推上更高峰的手段。他并非失去了道德律的约束，只是当苯基乙胺控制大脑，他不得不屈服于动物性的万有引力。

“别拔出去，”他答，“射在我里面。”


End file.
